1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotational based actuators configured to impart linear movement.
2. Background Art
Actuators used to impart linear movement may apply linear forces to an element in order to actuate or otherwise move the element. Actuators may be characterized as linear actuators if they are configured to move the element linearly along an axis of movement. Actuators may be used in any number of environments and to support any number of applications.